wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
(Thefallen)Angel(407)
Angel is a human with incredible power that is best known around here for his inability to stop getting kidnapped by evil organizations. Physical Appearance He has the appearance of a normal teenage boy and tends to wear a light blue shirt as well as black shorts. He has black hair that resembles a sort of bowl type style. He does have wings and a halo.. but those are normally only aquired when he is killed which tends to happen sometimes. However his wings and halo when dead are half good/half evil. In a sense.. his right side has angel wings and a yellow halo while his left side has bat wings and a red halo. History Angel's past is an interesting account. He was born 1000 years ago in a desert under the name of Zachery W. Osborn with his mother being a normal human and his father being a god thus making him a demi-god. However within the ifrst hour of him being born he was instantly killed by a figure with a hooded black robe. About five-hundred years after his death he comes back to life by means unknown. He decided to give himself the surname of TheFallenAngel by the sheer fact that he in fact became a fallen angel when he came back to life. However he didn't do this until his 10th birthday. Before he turned eleven, he met with a very beautiful maiden who coincidentally shared the same name as his future sister. They eventually fell in love with each other and vowed to get married. Unfortunately this would not happen since Angel was seperated from his love at age thirteen as she was whisked away by a mysterious light. However, the love of his life had bestowed upon him her twin swords which he brandishes even today before she vanished into thin air. Burdened by the loss he decided to try to find a way to forget about the sad moment. He was killed mysteriously a few days later. Five-hundred years later we reach the present day setting where he is reborn once again. However he is reborn on his birthday in 1995. For some odd reason he is unable to age until 2004. He takes this time to help out people in need.. such as a young boy by the name of Tyler defeat a menace with cat-like features However in a few years he would start to go insane with the memories of his dearly beloved and perform vile and evil deeds such as murder and arson. However he met a young woman who was unable to fend for herself and seemed to not have a name or so he thought. He decided to call her Legend in honor of the woman he fell in love with over five hundred years ago. He also decided to take her in as his younger twin sister since she shared the same birthdate as him.. just a different year. Even though he calmed down a bit when he found Legend.. he was still his evil self. It was during this time that he met a woman who called herself Rune who had the ability to control fire. He originally tried to hit on her and she wouldn't have it. Thus the two of them became rivals. After a few losses he calmed down completely and reverted to his good self. It was at this time that he would wind up fighting the one whonot only killed his mother but also him as well when he was born. However it came as a bit of a shock to him that it was one of his own clones gone insane that went back into the past in order to kill him off. He wound up fighting this clone and barely won. He passed out immediately from his wounds and almost died from them. However he was healed by his sister as well as his rival, Rune who then ran off into the yonder to possibly never be seen again. A few lears later he meets a group of people known as the Kirby Wikia Battlers. He managed to become friends with them but sometimes would do the wrong thing and piss them off. However, no matter what happened, he was able to pull through and keep on going. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques The Blur *INNATE: Angel runs so fast that during movement, he gains 15% dodge chance. Magical Swordsman *PASSIVE: Angel may switch between his gold and blue swords at any time. His gold sword reduces all basic attack damage dealt to him by 20%, returning the same damage to the attacker. His blue sword is able to redirect advanced techniques back to the attacker (this effect has a 60 second cooldown,) and also gives him 30 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Canine Senses *TOGGLE: Angel is able to sniff out enemies with exact precision and hear their every movement, revealing them to him permanently. Double Attack - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Angel summons a temporary clone of himself that lasts for 10 seconds and emulates his every movement, dealing 80% of Angel's damage while taking 20% more damage from enemy attacks. Airforce - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Angel spins the air in front of him with his left hand, eliminating all items, projectiles, and ranged attacks in that area. He then heals for 10% of the damage that the skill would have done. Giga Hell Beam - 600 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Angel fires a gigantic beam of darkness from the air downwards, leveling the terrain and dealing 777 base damage to all enemies. Item Layout Recommended *Mercury's Treads *Phantom Dancer *Infinity Edge *The Black Cleaver *Sanguine Blade *Frozen Mallet / Trinity Force Trivia *Angel was originally supposed to just be a character that could only be seen in the wikia site Villains Wiki *His halo when dead is half yellow/half red on the right and left sides respectively. **Also his wings in this form are half angel and half bat wings again on the right and left sides respectively. *Angel has had three loves throughout his life. Only one of them felt the same way about him. Coincidentally this was also his first love. He also fell in love with another person's character known as Rune, and then the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayoi. He is currently still in love with Sakuya, who does not return these feelings towards him. Category:Allies Category:Spirits